If tomorrow never comes
by floveit
Summary: Would she know how much i loved her? Loving someone and being in love with someone. Theres a big difference. He loves her but he's in love with her. Cute NH romance, NB friendship oneshot.


If tomorrow never comes

_Would she know how much I love her?_

Summary:

Loving someone and being in love with someone. Theres a big difference.

He loves her but he's **in** love with _her_. Will he be able to tell _her_ before it's too late? And will he be able to do it without breaking her fragile heart?

"_Are you even listening to me?" A loud voice interuppted Nathan Scotts thoughts._

"What?" He asked in confusion as he turned to look at his girlfriend of four years. Brooke Davis. She was a dark haired beauty much like Nathan Scott himself. He had fallen in love with her in highschool. She had been the head cheerleader and him the head basketball player. A match made in heaven.

All that was changing now though.

"It's okay baby." Brooke reassured him as she studyed his face closely. They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Your thinking about Tutor Girl are'nt you?" Brooke suddenly asked, breaking the awkward silence that was looming between them.

"What?" Nathan asked once again, in disbelieve. "Why would I be thinking about Haley?"

Brooke laughed then, it was'nt a fake laugh or a bitter laugh either but a real laugh, a genuine laugh. "You don't think I know that look? I've been with you for four years Nathan Scott, I think I definitely know what that look means." Before Nathan could talk Brooke continued. "I love you Nate, I always will." She smiled slightly. "And I know you love me too, atleast you better."

Nathan laughed at this, "I'll always love you too Brooke." He replyed sincerely.

Brooke nodded her head in approval, "Good to know but carrying on now. I love you, you love me but were just not in love anymore."

"Brooke…" Nathan started.

"No. We should'nt have to keep on lieing anymore. We had some great times whilst it was there but sometimes, sometimes love fades you know? Those sparks there just gone. For both of us I know." Brooke finished off quitely.

Nathan just nodded his head slightly, "Friends?" He asked carefully. He did'nt want to say something wrong and hurt Brookes fragile heart. A part of her most people did'nt stop to see.

"Forever." Brooke winked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Nathans came to wrap around her waist. "But about Tutor Girl…" Brooke suddenly whispered in his ear.

"Brooke!" Nathan whined as they both pulled apart.

"I'm sorry. I can't help but play match maker even if it's for my ex boyfriend and one of my best friends." Brooke scrunched up her nose in confusion.

Nathan laughed, "I don't like Tutor Girl? as you call her. By the way I can't believe you still call her that. We're out of highschool and she does'nt even tutor anymore." Nathan said referring to Brookes loving nickname for Haley James.

"I know." Brooke rolled her eyes, looking somewhat exasperated. "But it's just so cute! Don't you think?" She asked happily.

"Ha yeah it is I guess."

"Anyways Mr Subject-changer not so smoothly I might add, your right you don't like her. Your in love with her. You have been since senior year when she started to tutor you." Brooke observed. "You we're just too much of an idiot to realise it or atleast admit it to her, to me and most importantly to yourself."

"I was?" Nathan asked as he leant back on the couch. As though this was all news to him and way too much to handle.

"Yes. For gods sake Nathan! You have to get up off your ass and tell her!" Brooke yelled as she jumped up off the couch and clapped her hands excitedly. Obviously loving her idea.

"Brooke calm down, just calm down." Nathan coaxed her as though he was talking to a child.

"Hey!" Brooke shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Don't you talk to me like that Nathan Scott."

"Sorry." Nathan mumbled.

Brooke narrowed her eyes before speaking again. "So when are you going to tell her? Soon I hope, you know you have to before it's too late."

"Oh my god Brooke, are we even thinking properly about this? She's getting married this weekend for gods sake. And even if she was'nt what makes you think she feels the same?" Nathan sat back down on the couch again with a thud.

"Oh you are so clueless, like the rest of the male species. Duhh shes only getting married because she thinks your not in love with her." Brooke explained.

"So how would getting married help?" Nathan asked confused.

"Long story short. She's in love with you, she thinks your not. She does'nt want to waste her life pining over someone she thinks she'll never have. She wants to find true love, so she jumps at the next opportunity she gets. Lifes not like it is in the movies Nate, you have to fight for what you want and sometimes you just don't get it." Brooke finished off, nodding her head as though to say everything she was saying was definitely right.

"How do you know she loves me?" Nathan asked.

"I'm a girl, we notice these things." Brooke told him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So I'm going to tell her? Oh my god, I'm going to tell her!" Nathan looked at Brooke, he looked excited now.

"Your going to tell her!" Brooke yelled jumping up and down, before reaching out and pulling Nathan up off the couch. She ran out of the room and just as quickly ran back in again. "Here your jacket, go and tell Haley James, our Tutor Girl that your in love with her!" Brooke smiled brightly.

Nathan quickly started to pull on his jacket but then stopped mid left arm. "I can't tell her." He said quitely as he sat down on the couch once again.

"What? Ofcourse you can." Brooke assured him, she was shocked!

"Were being so selfish! We're just thinking about ourselves here. What about her fiance?"

"You mean the same bro whore I found in bed with the skank from highschool? I think it was that Theresa." Brooke growled. "Ugh I always hated that bitch."

Nathan gasped, "Does Haley know that he cheats on her?"

"She knows Nathan, she just does'nt want to admit it. Tutor Girl thinks he's her only chance now." Brooke spoke sadly.

"Is she crazy?" Nathan asked, disbelieve lacing his voice.

"Apparently. Haleys a beautiful girl both inside and out, shes always helped me and been an awesome friend. I don't think shes ever done anything that hurt someone. Shes the only person ooh and her whorey fiance can't forget him, who does'nt realize what a wonderful person she really is." Brooke smiled and so did Nathan.

"Yeah, shes perfect."

"Aww you guys are going to be perfect. Now come on, I'm coming with you. So you don't become a pussy and run off or something."

Nathan did'nt reply as he finally pulled on his jacket and Brooke did the same. "Lets go! Dude this is totally like the movies, your like rescuing her from her evil obsessive rich fiance and then you'll both drive off into the sunset and then you'll get married and I'll be her maid of honour naturally and then…"

"Okay don't get too carried away Brooke." Nathan laughed whilst giving her a weird look.

"Whatever lets go." Brooke grabbed her car keys and she quickly ran out of the door, Nathan close behind.

"Just breathe." Brooke ordered as they pulled up in Haleys driveway. "Okay the coast is clear, Mr bro whores not here. Oh my god that totally ryhmed!" Brooke sang happily.

"You must give me some of that stuff your temporarally high on." Nathan joked.

"It's called sugar baby, now get your ass out there." Brooke said pushing his before he could even open the car door.

"Okay, I'm going I'm going." Nathan rolled his eyes playfully, stepped out of the car and started to walk to Haley James, soon to be Haley Jones house. Nathan shuddered in disgust as he thought of her creepy, cheating fiance.

Brooke was sitting in the car, singing along to the radio. In her own world. 

Suddenly there was a tapping on the window and she screamed loudly, "Get away pervert! I've got pepper spray!" She yelled as she started to root in her bag for it.

"Brooke it's me." Nathan rolled his eyes at Brookes antics, he had to admit he was a little scared too.

Brooke looked at him through the glass, "Ohh." She said quietly to herself then rolled down the window. "What the hell Nathan!" Brooke shouted as she reached her hand out of the window and smacked him hard across the arm.

"Ouch!" Nathan yelled in obvious pain, clutching his upper arm in pain.

"What are you doing here? You could'nt have already told her." Brooke asked, ignoring him.

"Uhh no I chickened out again, I mean what if…" Nathan trailed off.

"Okay that is it!" Brooke yelled at him as she swung open the car door and stood infront of him, "Come on." She ordered, grabbing his hand and marching towards Haleys front door, dragging the poor boy behind her.

Once they had both stopped at the door Brooke shook his shoulders and made him look at her. "Listen to me Nate, you have to tell her. I mean what if tomorrow never comes? Would she know how much you loved her?" Brooke asked softly.

Nathan just shook his head in defeat.

"Exactly. Now I am going to ring the doorbell and run and quickly hide behind that tree over there. If you dare even think about turning back I swear to god I will kick you so hard in the balls that you will never have to worry about contraception again because you'll never be able to father children for poor Tutor Girl." Brooke warned him sternly.

Nathan looked terrified, "Okay I understand."

"Good, good." Brooke quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck, not that you'll need it." She winked.

Nathan smiled at her as Brooke quickly went to hide behind the nearby tree and Nathan took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

The door swung open, revealing Haley James in all her glory. Nathan sucked in a breath as he studyed her. She looked even more beautiful if that was even possible than the last time he saw her, which was only two weeks ago.

"Nathan." Haley gasped slightly, "Come in." She gestured opening up the door.

Once inside the house, Haley hugged him and Nathan allowed her too, nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked as she led them to the couch.

Nathan decided to get straight to the point. "I need to tell you something, i…" But before Nathan could continue, they both heard a key in the lock and a deep voice followed.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Haley smiled at Nathan with an apologetic look, and was that dissapointment? Or regret? It was hard to tell. All Nathan could think was Brooke was probably kicking herself behind that tree.

It was Saturday morning. The day of Haleys wedding to that creepy bro whore as Brooke liked to call him. And Nathan Scott was wallowing in self pity much to Brookes dis like.

"Get up now." Brooke ordered as she walked into the living room where Nathan was lieing on the couch. Beer bottles and take out containers surrounding him along with the blaring of the telivision. Brooke was already dressed in her red bridesmaid dress.

"No." Nathan mumbled as he hid his face into the cushion.

"Now!" Brooke shouted. "Were going to the wedding, so get up and get dressed. You can talk to Haley there."

"I can't do that to her on her wedding day." Nathan said in shock, apparently he was recovering well from his hangover.

"Trust me you'll be doing her a favour. Last night at her bachelorrete party, she had gone to the bathroom and she had been gone for long so I decided to go and call her and do you know what I heard? I heard her sobbing. Nathan she was crying! I'm pretty sure that means shes not exactly happy about getting married to this creepy Bro whore."

Nathan's expression softened. He did'nt even like to imagine Haley crying, Brooke was right. He had to save her from doing something she'd deeply regret for the rest of her life.

"Iron my shirt would you." Nathan told Brooke.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked in shock.

"I need a shower if you had'nt noticed. You'd be doing me a really big favour.

"Fine, just this once though." Brooke huffed.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Nathan quickly kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the room.

Brooke smiled happily as she finished ironing his shirt, "This is pretty fun." She said outloud excitedly as she grabbed one of her favourite shirts that she had stuffed in her bag just in case. Might aswell do this one since I'm at it, she thought and started to iron it.

"Son of a bitch!" Brooke yelled as she lifted the iron to reveal a burnt hole. "This was Givenchy." She pouted.

Haley stood anxiously in the empty room, where the rest of her bridesmaids had been seconds ago. She could'nt believe she was about to go through with this.

Her thoughts we're interrupted by a knocking at the door, followed by Nathan Scott coming in slowly.

"Hi." He greeted in a whisper.

"Hi." Haley said nervously.

"You look beautiful." Nathan smiled at her.

Haley blushed slightly, "Thank you."

"So are you nervous?" Nathan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Umm yeah I guess, for the wrong reasons though." Haley mumbled to herself.

"What?" Nathan asked.

Haley just waved it off, "So what are you doing here Nathan?"

Nathan took a deep breath, "Theres something I have to tell you Haley and I know this is going to be really selfish of me but I just, I can't go on without telling you."

"What is it?" Haley asked, her heart racing. Damn it! She did not need to be any more nervous right now.

"I need to tell you that I'm in love with you Hales."

"What?" Haley asked in shock. She had secretly hoped he would say that but…wait no she did'nt!

"Haley please, I know your not happy getting married to this guy and I understand if you don't feel the same. Oh my god I'm sorry, I just should'nt have springed this on you. I, I should go. Bye." Nathan started towards the door.

"Wait." Haley called behind him, and latched her hand onto his arm. "I'm in love with you too Nathan."

"Your in love with me?" Nathan asked unsurely.

"Yes."

Nathan leaned down so his forehead was resting against hers.

"What are we going to do?" Haley whispered. They were so close, her breath could be felt on Nathans lips everytime she spoke and vice versa.

"Run away with me." Nathan stated simply.

"What?" Haley asked, looking at him as though he was crazy.

"You heard me, we could just go now."

"We could?" Haley asked looking deep into his eyes.

"Yeah we could, come on what do you say?" 

"I say I love you with all my heart and I'd do anything you ask at this moment." Haley grinned.

"I'd say the same thing." Nathan grinned back and closed the space between them with a sweet and passionate kiss

Haley and Nathan were outside by now. Haley had lifted her wedding dress slightly as to not get it muddy or wet from the pouring rain. Nathan held the carkeys in his hand and was about to unlock the door when they both suddenly heard a commotion.

"What the fuck is going on?" The creepy bro whores angry voice roared through the rain.

"Shes getting away from you, what the fuck do you think?" Nathan mimicked.

"Like hell she is. Come on baby." The creepy bro whore said as he grabbed hold of Haleys hand roughly.

"Get your hands off her." Nathan shouted pushing him away.

"Son of a bitch! Don't tell me not to put my hands on my soon to be wife in about ten minutes!"

"No shes not going to be your wife now, so back off." Nathan glared angrily at him.

"Haley! What the hells going on?" He shouted at her.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at her." Nathan told him angrily.

The creepy bro whore ignored him and glared at Haley questioningly.

"I'm sorry, I'm in love with him." She spoke quitely.

"You stupid whore!" He yelled at her coming right infront of her face.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Both Nathan and Brooke yelled at the same time. By now the entire waiting church had decided to see what all the noise was about, and they were all enjoying the drama a lot.

"Ohh if it is'nt the bigger whore." He snickered at Brooke.

Brooke gasped and Nathan shoved him hard, about to punch him. This guy was getting on his last nerve. He was treating both Haley and Brooke like they were crap, he had it coming for the longest time.

"No Nate, please let me." Brooke said.

Before Nathan could reply, Brooke had swung her left fist right at the creepy bro whores cheek. He fell on the floor, muddy rain splashing all over his suit.

A few people quickly rushed to his side trying to help him up but he just yelled at them to piss off, got up angrily and stormed off.

It was just Haley, Nathan and Brooke left. Ohh not too mention about the rest of the town.

"See!" Brooke yelled excitedly. "This is totally like the movies, now it's your guys turn to ride off into the sunset." Brooke paused then, "Or the rain I guess. Eek." 

Nathan and Haley both laughed at Brooke before Nathan finally unlocked the car door and then ran around to open Haleys door. Both of them hugged Brooke before climbing into the car and driving away.

Brooke watched, a huge smile adorning her features.

"Are'nt they just perfect?" She asked as a pair of arms encircled her waist.

"You are." Lucas Scott, Nathans half brother and Brookes new lover whispered into her ear.

Brooke smiled to herself as she stood in his arms, in a daze.

"Wait!" She suddenly yelled.

"What is it?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"I forgot to tell them that the car had no gas. I brought his car over here." Brooke explained.

"Well they can stop on the way, I guess." Lucas assured her.

"Crap! I just knew something had to ruin it." Brooke fake pouted and Lucas laughed at how cute she looked. He pulled her closer.

"So much for the perfect ending, eh Nates gonna be mad at me." Brooke giggled.

_**The End!**_


End file.
